ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Pictures added by OVER-9000
These are all the pictures added by Super Kami Guru, except for the ones that were used in the articles with the "Mature" template. Radippa.png|Silver Saiyan Radippa Humanised fighting fefnir by skinst-d5w65m8.png|Fighting Fefnir Human Phantom.png|Hidden Phantom Fefnir.png|Fighting Fefnir Reploid Leviathan.png|Fairy Leviathan... Reploid Z3PhantomMugshot.png|Hidden Phantom's mugshot Z2LeviathanMugshot.png|Fairy Leviathan's mugshot Z2HarpuiaMugshot.png|Sage Harpuia's mugshot Z2FefnirMugshot.png|Fighting Fefnir's mugshot 2nd Form Harpuia VS Zero.jpg|Second form Harpuia Versus Zero Harpuia.png|Sage Harpuia Reploid Zero scene 1.jpg|Zero, after being defated by Third X (Reppes) PantheonHunter.jpg|A Pantheon maverick Megaman no Helmet by RisuHunter.jpg|Third X sketch Mmz4-cerveau.jpg|Cerveau Reppes Silver Saiya-jin.jpg|Angry Silver Saiyan Reppes Super Saiyan 5 Reppes.jpg|Silver Saiyan Reppes Reppes SSJ5.jpg|Super Saiyan 5 Kid Reppes Kid Reppes SSJ.png|Super Saiyan Kid Reppes Kid Reppes.jpg|Kid Reppes Reppes (without fur).jpg|Adult Reppes Reppes' sister.jpg|Adult Pankin Android 17 (Reppes' Version).png|Android 17 Android 18 (Reppes' version).jpg|Android 18 Chaotix Super Saiyan Reppes.png|Chaotix Super Saiyan Reppes SSJ2 Reppes.jpg|Furry Reppes, Super Saiyan 1 Reppes Saiyan Form.jpg|Furry Reppes, Super Saiyan 2 Reppes Base Form.jpg|Furry Reppes, base form ZX Vent.png|Reppes (Saiyan form) in Dragon Ball: Neo Arcadia Raditz silver saiyan ssj5 by robertovile-d3komcw.png|Silver Saiyan Raditz Raditz SSJ5.jpg|Super Saiyan 5 Raditz sketch Raditz SSJ4.png|Super Saiyan 4 Raditz SSJ Raditz.jpg|Super Saiyan Raditz PantheonHunter.jpg|Pantheon Maverick Cyber Elf X.jpg|Cyber Elf X Megaman3MHX.jpg|X, alive Copy X broken.png|Broken Angel Form Copy X Angel Form Copy X.jpg|Angel Form Copy X Copy X 2.jpg|Second Form Copy X Zero-mmx.png|Zero, around the time when he was activated Megaman Zero Aug21 17 18 41.png|Zero killing Copy X Zero-mmz.png|Zero dashing Zero.jpg|The new Zero and Cyber Elf X Radippa.jpg|SSJ5 Radippa Frieza (PeePee).jpg|Freezy Pop (Dragonzball PeePee) Vegeta and goku (P).jpg|Goku and Vegeta having a conversation in Dragonzball P Vegeta (P).jpg|Vegeta defeated, Dragonzball P Goku (PeePee).png|"DAT FACE" Goku in Dragonzball PeePee Pankin SSJ.png|Super Saiyan Kid Pankin SSJ Pankin.jpg|Super Saiyan Adult Pankin Levy.jpg|Leviathan, human (may cause nosebleeds :DD) Leviathan After Swimming by ancode.jpg|Leviathan without a helmet Axis.png|Axl X almost helmetless by soul rokkuman-d4dci2c.jpg|Third X taking off his helmet Elfwar.jpg|The Elf Wars. That Reploid in the distance is Omega TribeKing.png|Rae fused with his team (Rae and The Neo are not in this slideshow, cuz UAW uploaded them) Megaman X.jpg|A picture of Megaman X FriezaHomingDD.png|Frieza using the Homing Destructo Disc AngryKam4(UT).png|Angry Kamehameha AngryKam3(UT).png|Angry Kamehameha AngryKam2(UT).png|Angry Kamehameha AngryKam1(UT).png|Angry Kamehameha BurstLimitAngryKamehameha.png|Angry Kamehameha AK.PNG|Angry Kamehameha Tumblr mguw2pKgV31qziopdo1 1280.jpg|Kakka Carrot Cake, after finally achieving his Super Sand form. Mqdefault (2).jpg|SSJ2 Scout ascending to SSJ3 xD Over-5.png|OVER-1 using his Arsenal Unit Suit Tumblr mgs8g7LRTL1rgeg6go1 250.gif|Omega Zero 6114696809 086565c31b b.jpg|Omega's first transformation GoldOmega.png|Omega's regular form OVER-1.png|For the heck of it, I'll post all of OVER-1's armors. This is his base. Over-2.png|This is his Strike Unit armor. Over-3.png|This is his Guardian Unit armor. Over-4.png|This is his Shadow Unit armor. Over-6.png|This is his Inferno Unit armor. Over-7.png|This is his Dive Unit armor. Over-R.jpg|And this is his Legend Unit armor... If you ask me, I'd stick with his base armor... VIRGINIA HANGING AROUND WITH LITTLE BOYS IN SPANDEX 43f856acee6a5ac74d98d4662dc05712.png|Freezy Pop, or Lord Frisbee, the Dragonzball P version of Freeza Portal 15.gif|Needed a portal effect for the portal of the Prison Dimension. This is it. MMZXAdventVent.png|Reppes 15 years since marrying Azalia Roll-caskett-mml.jpg|Roll, Zero and Ciel's daughter Shiina angel beats 7749.jpg|Lita, Reppes' daughter RogueWP.jpg|Yama Megaman online bass screenshot remade by xxsh4kzxx-d5hqoja.png|Bass CellStory6(ISGD).png|Get ready for some canon Cell Games pictures. CellGamesArena.png|Cell Games arena CellPerfectRingMNV.png|Cell creating the Cell Games arena CellGames(DBHArt).png|Cell Games Arena art for Dragon Ball: Heroes CellBez tytułu.jpg|Super Perfect Cell in the Cell Games arena in Raging Blast 2 Cell's stage.png|Cell Games arena in the manga GukuFutureTrunksTienYamchaCellGamesNV.png|The Z-Fighters at the Cell Games. SSJ2TeenGohanCellSaga.png|SSJ2 Gohan GetAngryNow.png|Cell forcing Gohan to release his hidden power CellsDeadGohan.png|Cell defeated CellPerfectReturnsNV.png|Perfect Beam Bullshit (Super Perfect Cell) CellGamesArena.jpg|The Cell Games arena... again 3.Rogue (4).jpg|Yama Donut S1.png|Here are some of the pictures that Azar'zer wanted to upload to his article Private Donut... Donut in Season 3.png|but was too lazy (xD) so he asked me to upload them to his article Donut In A Coma.png|But I forgot to upload them to this slideshow Donut - S4.png|Anyways, they're all pictures of Private Donut Donut, Simmons, and Church with knocked out Sarge and Grif.png|Private Donut Church confuses Donut for Caboose.png|Private Donut... Caboose & Donut.png|And last but not least, a picture of Private Donut... (derp) Vlcsnap-2009-12-24-09h06m47s203.png|Okay, canon DBZ photo time! FriezaSoldiersNamekSaga.png|Frieza's men FriezaKingColdNV.png|Mecha Frieza and his daddy-addy-addy-addy-AIDS EOB 05.jpg|Frieza's ship Cooler's final form.jpg|Cooler 5th form The brother of freiza.jpg|Cooler 4th form (yeah, I can't make the slideshow go in the correct order) Rasp&Frogf&Appul.png|So I post them from newest time gap to oldest that I haven't posted. GuldoFriezaVegetaFlashback.png|Yep, the later photos are all gonna be pictures of Frieza's chair FriezaOnChair(DBH13).png|Like this one. FriezaHoverchair(TheLegend).png|And this one (don't ask, I don't know which video game it's from) FriezaAndHisElite.Ep.044.png Frieza1stKanzenban.png Frieza chair.jpg DodoriaFriezaZarbonNV.png DodoFrZarb(EoB).png Datach23.gif DBGT Logo.svg|GT Logo 4 Star Dragon Ball Edit.png|DB Logo Z Ball.svg|DBZ Logo Phantom owo by zenaku18-d38y9zd.png|Dane Akami1(D9).png|Yea... the next 50 are gonna be from the DBZ x Toriko x One Piece collab Akami2(D9).png Akami3(D9).png Akami5(D9).png Akami6(D9).png AkamiExplodes1(D9).png AkamiSmokes(D9).png ChopperTinaGyumao.png Day9TorikoGokuLuffy.jpg DBZPublic(D9).png Dream9Team(SCS).png Goku,LuffyAndTorikoAfterDefeatAkami(D9).png Goku_and_Luffy_Toei_Animation!.png GokuAttacks1(D9).png|Kame... GokuAttacks2(D9).png|Hame... GokuAttacks3(D9).png|HA!!! GokuRuns(D9).png LuffyAttacks1(D9).png LuffyAttacks2(D9).png LuffyAttacks3(D9).png LuffyEats(D9).png LuffyRuns(D9).png MrSatan(D9).png OPPublic(D9).png SatanGang(D9).png ScTorikoRuns(D9).png SSGokuKameha1(D9).png|Here we go again... KAME... SSGokuKameha2(D9).png|HAME... HA!!!! StarsGoku(D9).png|Congrats on your 3 years anime cellebration, Toriko! StarsLuffy(D9).png|TORIKO I <3 UR EPIC ANIME! StarsToriko(D9).png|Thanks, I deserve to be a badass! StrawhatRuns(D9).png TONStoryboard.jpg TorikoAttacks1(D9).png TorikoAttacks2(D9).png TorikoAttacks3(D9).png TorikoEats(D9).png|I started thinking that the world will die of starvation because Goku, Luffy and Toriko will eat everything in the world... TorikoRuns(D9).png TPublic(D9).png WTA1(D9).png|EVERYBODY LIFT YOUR HANDS UP! WTA3(D9).png|LIFT YOUR F**ING HANDS UP! WTA2(D9).png|GOKU NEEDS US! LIFT YOUR HANDS UP GOD DANGIT! ZoroVegetaZebra1(D9).png ZoroVegetaZebra2(D9).png|You know, I don't like One Piece, but watching a 1 minute clip of Luffy fighting alongside Goku is making me want to watch One Piece... Akami4(D9).png|... Making me want to watch One Piece AkamiExplodes2(D9).png|Anyways, this is the 3rd 'til last of the Toriko x One Piece x DBZ Collab TONStoryboard2.jpg|Second 'til last of the collab... TripleAttack(D9).png|FINALLY! Downloading the images and uploading them back here took me ages... 1K MILESTONE!.png|This is before I changed my name and almost reached 1K edits CashmanWaves.jpg|Get ready for some Frieza's race pictures Chilled&Frieza(DBH).png ChilledFamily(DBH).png ChilledFemilyTeam(DBH).png ColdSon&Father.png Cooler .jpg CoolerFriezaCold(GM6).png CoolerMetalRobot.png Crabisdelicious.png DBZ2V_Mecha_Kuriza.png Dragonball_16264.jpg Freeza_Full_Power.jpg FrHero2.png Frieza5.jpg FriezaColdCooler(DBHArt).png FriezaCooler.png FriezaFinalFormRobotNV.png FriezaFirstFormNamekGoku.png FriezaRaceDBHArt.png FriezaSecondForm.png FriezaThirdFormNV.png FriezaVsVegetaNV.png KingColdandFreezainHell.png Kuriza_The_heir.jpg Unknown_Enemies_-_Kono.PNG Chilled1.png Normal Omega.jpg|FINALLY, SOME FANON PICS! Base Omega. FusionOmega.png|Second (Fusion) Form Omega Omega_ark.jpg|Fefnir and Leviathan fighting Omega Omega_Zero.png|Omega Zero. 5781389006.jpg|E-Crystal container LordFrisbee.jpg|Virginia! Hanging out with little boys in spandex, I see! 1369771132c108mb0805s.png 96113.jpg|Lita post training 127095255156116205573.jpg|Lita, post training... again... Omega Complete sketches.jpg|Omega Zero's concept art SS3FTrunks(DBH).png|SSJ3 Trunks in Dragon Ball: Heroes YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU.jpg|Derpy Virginia Casshan.png|Neo-fused Casshern 582434-robotics notes 01 large 02.jpg|Casshern second form Scale.jpg|Casshern second form Casshern-sins-screenshot 1.jpg|Casshern base form Casshern.(Casshern.Sins).600.116925.jpg|Casshern base form PopoEyes.jpg|POPO... HE WATCHES YOU... Blank by ultimatemaverickx-d57tyld.jpg|Fantasy Zero, a Neo-Fusion where Zero is the host Uub.jpg|Uub Category:Slide Shows Category:Slideshow Category:Pages added by Reppes Category:Incomplete Category:Pictures Category:Gallery Category:Galleries